


Sniffly Samurai

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [9]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dani's not feeling well and Jorge does everything he can to make him feel better.





	Sniffly Samurai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loramir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loramir/gifts).



“I don’t feel well.” Dani pouted, snuggling up under the mountain of blankets that Jorge had fetched for him.

“I’ve made you ginger tea.” Jorge sat it down next to Dani, and Dani wrinkled his nose up at the smell of it, pulling the blankets over his face.

“I’m not coming out until you take it away.”

Jorge snorted in laughter, scurrying away with the tea as Dani peeked out from under a blanket.

He returned to see Dani flicking through the tv channels with a frown on his face.

“How about some chicken soup?”

Dani made a gagging sound and Jorge shook his head.

_I know I said I loved you even though you’re stubborn, but right now I just want you to eat something._

“You need to drink water,” Jorge said, handing him a bottle of chilled water, “And that’s not up for debate.”

Dani took a sip, before sitting it aside, fidgeting and wriggling on the sofa as he tried to get comfy.

Jorge smoothed the blankets over him, arranging the cushions so that he could lie out and watch the tv.

“I would get you anything.” Jorge stroked the side of Dani’s face, frowning when he felt how warm he was.

“Anything?” Dani’s frown flicked up at the corners.

“Yes, anything, even if I have to beg restaurants to deliver it.”

“I miss churros.” Dani pouted, and Jorge leant in so that he could kiss his forehead. “And sweet milky coffee.”

“I think I can manage that.”

The batter was simple enough, even with his limited cooking skills, and he made the coffee while they fried, the smell of sugar and cinnamon making him feel like a kid again.

Dani’s grin was a beautiful sight, and he devoured the churros with wild abandon.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
